A lot of things can happen at the nightclub
by landoflaughteranddeath
Summary: Roxy walks in to the club, drunk already, of course. When Dave and Rose dont show up- what should happen but her to spot an unbelievably cute guy across the room? Homesmut. Roxkat.


Humanstuck AU  
Trolls aged 17-22  
Humans 18-21

-11:11 PM-  
Roxy  
so liek we fot to the club an idek whers dave an rose an stuff  
*leki  
*LIEK  
*got  
fuck  
i wasn suppoded to but i already darank a lil beore goin in and  
fuck who is that hoty over there  
-11:03 PM-  
There were a pair sitting at the bar, and anyone with eyes could see that the guy with those bags under his eyes wasnt happy to be there.  
"I hate this shit," Karkat mumbled. "Everyone here is a fucking ass-munching douchebag."  
"Awww dont be like that best friend," Gamzee chuckled, patting his friend on the back. "You just need to all up an motherfucking lighten up. I know just the thing..."  
He motioned to the bartender to get karkat something STRONG.  
[If i was any evil-er than i already am, equius would be making a cameo right here. Anyway continue onward with this fic!]  
Karkat scowled at his juggalo friend-brother. "You know I dont drink. Especially not this shit. Get it the fuck away from me."  
"Aw please, bro. Just this once, motherfuckin forget all your problems, like me?" Gamzee gave him this pleading look, one no one could refuse (under his facepaint, he really was adorable).  
He downed it all in a few moments.  
And it hit him harder than he thought it would.  
-11:20 PM-  
roxy  
Ohmyfge thers this total cutie at the bar and omfg he just slammd this drin so hard ohmygod i need to..  
nrff to  
*ned  
*ened  
i need to go over thre...  
-11:21 PM-  
Karkat looked up and he saw this absolutely gorgeous girl, who was also absolutely wasted, walk up to him.  
She was drop-dead beautiful.  
He face had the most beautiful symmetry. Her eyes an incredible shade of pinks and fushcia. She grinned and her smile sparkled.  
Not to mention her insanely hot body.  
He immediately had all his attention on her- not only for her beauty, but the charm and charisma she carried with her- and for the first time in a long while, smiled.  
This sex goddess was definitely coming over to Karkat, Gamzee thought. Wow What a lucky dude.  
Gamzee sighed and decided it was time for him to stake out some ladies for himself- and disapered into the crowd.  
-11:21 PM-  
roxy  
oh wpw hes even cutrr up close omf his frind aint that bad eithr but whst with the facepaint?

whavrv this one is all minr tonite ;)  
-11:30 PM-  
Before Karkat even knew it, he was in the back of the large, dark, club. Making out with this incredible girl.  
Their tongues swirled together.  
He grasped her hair and bit her lip, and a perfect symphony of drunken moans escaped her.  
She was gasping by the time he let her lips be free. He started on her neck, biting down hard and rough, her moans egging him on to do more.  
Roxy felt his chest with her hand, pleased that he was actually very solid, and continued to let Karkat ravage her.  
After another bite Karkat realized blood had welled into his mouth, if only a little, and he moaned with the taste.  
Everything about this girl was delicious. It only occured to him then to ask her name.  
"R-roxy!" She breathed, as he fondled her softly.  
"Karkat. Vantas." He said, breathing heavily down on her neck, as he continued to make his way down.  
Soon breasts were exposed and he quickly brought his mouth the them, licking and sucking.  
He bit and nibbled, dragging more moans from deep within his drunken partner.  
She decided it was nigh time to take some direction herself.  
As he carressed and licked her, she began to undo his belt- when he stopped her.  
"N-no. Not here. Come... with me.." He stuttered, a full flush on his face- and full erection down below.  
He took her to the car he arrived in, and they fell over each other once more.  
Roxy kissed and bit at Karkat, too nervous to do it hard, but liking the moans she gained from him when she did it.  
Suddenly bra, shirts, and pants were off. Roxy began to stroke Karkat, his face contorting in pleasure and desire. He reached for her skirt, slowly slipping it down over her stockings.  
She started lowering her head- when he held her back.  
"No. Your..turn.." He said breathlessly. She nodded and layed on her back, legs open, revealing herself to him.  
Later, they couldve said they were drunk but... honestly, they had sobered up almost immediately after making out. They were fueled by deep attraction and desire.  
And this passion he used on her, his tongue licking every part of her insides. He burried it deep inside her, her tightness barely letting it go by.  
She was dripping. Soaked. Wet.  
She needed more.  
He slipped a finger inside her- being careful not to hurt her. She moaned immediately- the mere intimacy of this act turning her on- and her face told him 'more'.  
He fingered her, putting in another digit every few shlicks.  
The sounds she- and her body- were making... they were absolutely wonderful.  
She came on his hand, and he lapped up whatever he could.  
He grinned up at her, an unspoken question passed through to Roxy.  
"Yes...more...I need you..." gasping in post-ecstacy from the treatment she had just recieved, she begged him for it. "Please. Karkat... oh, god..."  
He too could barely contain himself. He placed himself at her slick entrance, moving the tip of his member up and down. Roxy looked up at him with such depseration and lust he couldnt contain himself anymore. He slid himself in all at once- she screamed at his girth- and started to fuck her.  
Her moans turned to heavy, breathless, screams as he pounded into her. He too moaned and screamed at the tightness and smoothness of her pussy. The sounds began colliding into a cacophany of sex- loud and passionate, taboo and lusting. Her legs grasped around him- pulling him in, closer. He fucked her harder- going deeper and faster all the while, the slowing down to hit her pleasure spots, sending her eyes back into her head and her hands clenching tighter.  
She started to rock with him, keeping in time to his rough thrusts, and together they moaned and gasped for air.  
Drunk from the pleasure and wanting more, karkat held her down, going deeper and harder than before. Roxy yelped as he hit the very deepest parts of her possible. They were both so close... so very close...  
Roxy clawed his back as she started to buck herself onto him- the pleasure coming to its climax. He clenched her hands beneath his and let out a huge scream of pleasure and finality- as he came deep within her. Her orgasm met his, causing her to twitch around him.  
Then, at last content, they collapsed besides each other, found as much comfort as they possibly could, and passed out.  
-4:13 AM-  
Gamzee walked back up to the car- satisfied with what he had done with his night.  
After all he got four numbers- not bad if he didnt say so himself.  
He opened the back door to the car and almost jumped back with surprise.  
There was his best motherfuckin friend- in the back seat with that chick!  
He looked the two over. He smirked.  
Not bad, brother.  
Not. Bad.

to be continued?  
-


End file.
